LOOK AT ME
by EunieBerry
Summary: A feverish Gaara wonders about his bitter one-sided love to the Orange Hero of Konoha. And what will happen when that Orange Here brought over some SAKE? anyways this is my first YAOI. Read and Review. should I continue or just a one-shot? Anyways FULL summary INSIDE. REVIEW. PLEASE. btw FOR NOW! I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A ONESHOT. i really don't have the time to update stuff. T T


_**Look At Me**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_A story about Gaara and Naruto. One quiet and peaceful afternoon Gaara, who is now known as the Kazekage of the Village of Sand (Suna no Sato) started to wonder about the orange hero of the Village of Leaf (Konoha no Sato) none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Of course Naruto's great battle towards PAIN of Akatsuki spread out the whole ninja world making them awe and realize the ability of Naruto. And in the midst of that Gaara's bitter-love is being unravel.

* * *

GaaraXNaruto.

Author's NOTE: Hey people Eunie here! Just want to let you guys know that I don't own NARUTO and that this scene/plot. is deeply not related and truly a fanfiction work.

_"LOOK AT ME"_

**(My first ever yaoi.)**

_ITALIC-Gaara's Mind/POV_

* * *

_Sigh..._

_My head feels heavy. And I feel so hazy...do I have a fever?_

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"Come in" said by the red headed kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, we are here to inform you about Konoha's destruction because of Akatsuki's PAIN and Uzumaki Naruto" reported by Kisaki.

_.Naruto? _

_"_Tell me more about the details." Gaara said. true to his feelings he wasn't really _that _interested about how Konoha was destructed by the Akatsuki rather his interest lies on knowing on what happened to Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yes. Konoha was completely destroyed by PAIN and then Uzumaki Naruto, after finishing his sage/sennin training arrived at the scene and defeated Akatsuki's suppose to be leader."

"I see. then if they ever need help. don't hesitate to offer help. Kisaki you may now take your leave" Gaara said as Kisaki eventually took his leave.

_Gaara's POV_

Sigh. I'm glad that Naruto is fine. as expected of him..he even surpasses one of the legendary sannin.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The guy that meant everything to me.

The person dearest to me...is HIM.

The person I cherish more than anything.

Foe he is the reason..No. he is the reason of the me now. He gave me light. He showed me the path. He teach me how to care and to love. He is the person I love the most. I know this may not seem right and even I, have been suppressing this un-logical feelings of mine.

The feelings I carry towards Naruto.

Might be a sin.

But be it a sin or not..their is nothing for me to do but...

to continue in loving him. Since...

...Its just my one-sided love.

Truthfully I want to tell him. this bitter-sweet feelings of mine. But right now I bet he is busy with the construction of Konoha.

And most likely..he is busy about thinking Uchiha Sasuke. I know its wrong but..I feel a deep jealousy towards that man.

For he causes great sufferings to my Naruto.

For he causes pain and sadness to my Naruto

For he is the one devastating Naruto.

If only I could just bring Uchiha Sasuke back to his village. BUT a part of me doesn't want to do that; the jealous side of me wants him to never go back in Naruto's side. Since I know that man is playing a big role in my Naruto's life. And a part of me wants him back of course to stop causing sadness to Naruto but also because deep inside I am hurt in seeing him to continue chasing after Uchiha Sasuke. Aside from the fact that he was in love in that pink haired girl.

That girl. who dares to lie and use of Naruto's feeling so that she could have her little Uchiha back.

The wench who binds Naruto in a never ending pain and suffering.

But still in the end Naruto will be the one tattered by bruises while she is happily together with that Uchiha is enough to make me tear apart that useless girl.

And aside from that fact. There is that Hyuuga kid who continue to cherish and love Naruto.

Her pure love towards him makes Naruto look at her back. Is truly enough for me to envy.

I LOVE HIM.

I know deep inside.

But I'm afraid to tell him.

Because I am scared.. scared that he will be disgusted or he'll begin to distance himself to me.

Just that thought of it pains me deeply.

However, I realize that just watching by the sidelines hurts much more than I think. For I wish to be near him. to be beside him. And to think that I tried hard on being a Kazekage because even for a little I want him to look at me. I want to tell this entrap feelings of mine, show him how much I care and love Uzumaki Naruto.

Ramen Otaku.

yes.

Insensitive, sometimes

Yes

Idiot.

yes.

But I know..I want him to be my Idiot.

Only mine. I said as I look at the sunset. The clouds looking orange..deeply reminds me of him

What am I babbling about? I know I've been saying thoughts and things that even I don't understand anymore?

Maybe I'm really sick... *sigh*

* * *

A few days had passed..._*****_

* * *

**KNOCK.**

**KNOCK.**

"Come in" **  
**

"Yo!"

"Hmm?" The Kazekage said, still busy looking at some paper related matters.

"Gaara, I brought over some of Konoha's best sake!" said by a blond haired dude with a big grin on his face. And as the kazekage looked up to see that person..

"Na..Naruto!" wide-eyed exclaimed by Gaara

"Finally notice me huh!" Naruto said with his still goofy grin.

"Wha-what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be busy with Konoha's restoration?" Gaara asked _and also looking for Uchiha Sasuke._

"Ah. But since you've been giving us help in restoring Konoha its been easy restoring things up. Which is why I thought of bringing some of Konoha's well know sake here to give my thanks" Naruto said as he showed him 2 bottles of sake.

(Sake:wine:beer:)

"But you are still under 20" Gaara said.

"Its fine. its fine. that's why I only brought over 2 right?" Naruto said "By the way are you available for some short drinking session now?"

"Ye-yeah. I guess" Gaara said as they went to some couches.

"Here, Gaara. As thanks for offering us help." Naruto said as he handed in Gaara's share.

"Kanpai!"

GULP.

"Oi..Gaara be careful with Konoha's best sake. since if you are weak with sake just a sip is enough to make you pass out." Naruto said as he sips his share "Oh well..being you I guess you are good at handling your sake right-"

*BAM*

"Waah! Gaara! Oi..wake up..-!

{Night time sets in...~}

_Gaara's POV_

Mmm. My head hurts. what happened?

I was drinking sake with Naruto when...

"Sup. you awake now?"

"Huh? Naruto! what are you doing here? where am I?" I asked.

"Its already night time. and besides I asked Temari about your room and she led me here. since you passed out because of me its kinda like my responsibility y'know..haha" Naruto told me. Just then I realize that I am alone with Naruto.

*cough*cough*

"Waah! Are you alright Gaara?"

"Ye-yeah. my throat just feels weird."

"Ah! Water! here" Naruto said as he handed me a cup of water.

I tried drinking and even sipping some water but it seems that I can't. But my throat feels like...burning.

"Geez. your sister will kill me. Hey give me the water." Naruto said as he snatched away the water from my hands.

I was about to protest when...

Naruto's lips is on me.

He is giving me water through his mouth.

I tried to protest. but...strangely, not only my throat is burning but also my body begins to burn. Clearly..it doesn't bothers me.

In fact this is what I've wanted.

Unfortunately it came to an end.

Naruto-We are both gasping for our breath..

"Na-Naruto.."

"I..I know."

"Huh?"

"When I was bringing you here, you kinda sleep talk y'know? and I heard you say it."

"But I thought you..."

"Shh. Gaara... I also..to you ..I'm...-"

* * *

Yehey...end.

How was it!

Should I add a next chapter? or this being a one-shot is fine?

^_^ pls. REVIEW.

THIS is my first ever YAOI. and I know Gaara sounds like girlish and all and some of his thoughts are not really related to each other.


End file.
